


Surprise

by DeckofDragons



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [5]
Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Peasley's head over heels in love, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Peasley shows up at Luigi house on Xmas with a load of gifts.
Relationships: Luigi/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Surprise

Peasley frowned a little as he examined the pile of immaculately wrapped gifts for the umpteenth time since the airship had disembarked from the Beanbean Kingdom. They were almost at the Mushroom Kingdom now and he still wasn’t sure if it was enough or too much or even if any of the gift items themselves were any good.

“Do they even celebrate Xmas in the Mushroom Kingdom?” he asked as he turned to look at his butler standing a few steps back and at the entrance to the cargo hold. His name was Cogsworth and he was a dour old bean who liked to suck the fun out of everything, Mother had _insisted_ Peasley bring him though. “This’ll probably be quite awkward if they don’t.”

“Based off everything I know sir, they do. However, I still think you should call ahead to let them know you’re coming.”

Peasley had to hold back a groan because this was far from the first time it had been brought up. “That would ruin the surprise though and I simply can’t have that.” Also what would he even say? ‘I’m showing up at your house with a load of expensive gifts in hopes of convincing you to go out on a date with me?’ Luigi would say ‘no’ for sure if Peasley randomly called him up with that.

“I know but showing up at someone’s house unannounced and uninvited on a major holiday is rude, even if you are intending to court him. And another thing about that young sir, by doing this and showering him with a bunch of gifts, you’re putting a ton of pressure on him to say ‘yes’ to your courtship offer. I don’t think that’s right.”

Good old fun sucking Cogsworth. But also, he was right, wasn’t he? A large shower of gifts might make Luigi feel pressured to say ‘yes’ to Peasley asking him out on a date when maybe he otherwise wouldn’t. Which on one hand wasn’t so bad but on the other he wanted Luigi to _want_ to go out with him. What should he do to _fix_ that problem though? …

A bell rang way up on the uppermost deck, barely audible from down here, announcing that the airship would begin its descent to land soon. Which meant that they’d arrived and it was far too late to turn back now. Not that that would’ve been an option anyway, he could never show how unsure or nervous he was to his people.

“Gather up the gifts, make sure to be careful with them, some of them are fragile, I’ll meet you up top before we disembark,” he instructed Cogsworth before turning to leave.

By the time he was finally ringing the bell to Luigi’s house, he was so nervous, holding still and not showing it took about all of his self-control. Cogsworth stood behind him, carrying the gifts piled atop a palette so high it didn’t look as if he could see past it.

A dog started barking on the other side of the door. That was likely Polterpup. Luigi had told Peasley about him in their private messaging conversations. It was absolutely adorable how someone so afraid of ghosts could overcome that for the sake of loving a dog.

Confirming that it was indeed Polterpup, the dog literally jumped through the door to bark at Peasley directly. It was a friendly bark though so, a big fan of dogs himself, Peasley reached out to pet him. It stilled his barking and earned a wag from his ghostly tail.

“Good boy. Now go tell your master to answer the door.” He pointed at the door.

Polterpup barked once more before jumping back inside. A few seconds later the door opened. It was Luigi’s brother who’d answered it though: Mario – Peasley only remembered his name because Luigi liked to talk about him a lot.

“Hello and Merry Xmas,” Peasley said with his best smile. With how much Luigi looked up to Mario, Peasley wanted to make a good impression on him too.

The look of surprise on Mario’s face morphed into a smile. “Merry Xmas! You’re here to see my bro, right? Come right on in.” He stepped back gesturing them in with his arm.

Peasley plucked the sole red wrapped present off the gift pile to hand to Mario as he accepted his invitation to step inside. “I got you a gift too since I knew you were likely to be here.” He hadn’t put as much thought into it as he had Luigi’s numerous gifts but he had gone out of his way to make sure it was good. Mario had assisted Luigi in saving the Beanbean Kingdom after all.

“Oh! Thank you,” Mario said as he closed the front door with his foot.

“Who’s at the… oh!” Luigi was poking his head into the entrance hallway. He looked quite surprised, a cute look on his face and exactly what Peasley had wanted to see. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Good, I wanted it to be a surprise,” Peasley said as he sauntered down the hall and into the living room.

Smaller than expected but there was still plenty of space for all of them to stand. Beautifully lit and decorated, the Xmas was centered by the window. Next to it stood what could only be Gooigi; Luigi’s goo clone. They weren’t as good looking as the real thing but in their own unique way they were still cute.

With a smile, Peasley turned back to smile up at Luigi. Up because without his flying cushion, he was significantly shorter than Luigi. Ugh, if he were taller maybe this would be easier. “I wasn’t sure what to get you for Xmas so I decided to just get you everything I could think of that you might like.” He timed his words and gesture perfectly as Cogsworth waddled in after Mario to put the palette piled high with gifts on the coffee table. Polterpup followed to sniff at the gifts but thankfully seemed to find them uninteresting as he quickly abandoned them to find other things to sniff, namely Cogsworth’s coat tails.

“I got Mario a gift too of course,” Peasley continued, pretending to ignore the shocked look on Luigi’s face at the pile of gifts. “And Gooigi too.” He plucked the light blue wrapped present off the top to hand to Gooigi as they approached upon their name being said. “I sadly forgot to get Polterpup something but the rest is yours.” The rest of the gifts in the pile were wrapped in green, the closest shade to Luigi’s preferred green as could be found in wrapping paper.

“Oh, I uh… I… really appreciate it but… I didn’t get you anything. I would’ve if I’d known you were coming but… I didn’t.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Peasley said, tossing his hair in the way he knew from practicing in mirror made him look more attractive. Unless he was lying to himself and was just a short ugly bean trying to hit on someone way out of league. “I don’t expect anything in return so a simple ‘thank you’ will suffice.”

“Oh uh… thank you and… Merry Xmas.” Luigi smiled, blushing a little. He was far too precious and cute. What would kissing him be like with that mustache? And that _nose_ ; beans didn’t have proper noses, would it affect the kiss any? Would his skin feel any different from that of a bean’s, warmer or softer perhaps?

As much as Peasley desperately desired to find out, he mustn’t stare. He was the prince of the Beanbean Kingdom so he must be proper about all this. He should ask Luigi out on a date or be old school proper and ask permission to court him. But… despite how much his soul burned to do so, he couldn’t find the words. And so, he just watched, barely able to keep his nonchalant air as Luigi walked over and awkwardly picked up one the gifts.

“Uh well…” he said, turning to look back at Peasley, “since I don’t have a gift for you maybe uh… you and uh… your butler might like to stay for dinner instead? If Mario and Gooigi are all right with that anyway.”

“We would love to,” Peasley said. “If they’re all right with it?” He turned to look at where Mario had wondered over to join Gooigi.

“Of course,” Mario said. And with a nudge from him, Gooigi nodded too, holding a thumbs up. “You did fly all the way from the Beanbean Kingdom after all so feel free to stay as long as you like.”

That settled it, Peasley would be spending the rest of Xmas day and Xmas dinner here. Which was wonderful in a multitude of ways not least of all because it would give him time to figure out how to ask Luigi out on a date. If he decided to ask today at all. He didn’t have to, he could choose to just enjoy the day and let whatever may happen between them happen.


End file.
